


夜罪

by GabrielDD47



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielDD47/pseuds/GabrielDD47





	夜罪

#防弹少年团

#糖果/师生

#ooc尽量小了

事情越来越糟糕了，田柾国把笔往桌上一磕，凌厉划过的笔尖将整洁的纸面破坏。随即，他整个人趴在了书桌上。

高三了，艺考结束。那艺考的好成绩压根没法让田柾国开心起来，因为这意味着文化课压力剧增，丝毫都不能松懈。毕竟如果栽在文化课上，那之前一年多的集训，就等于白费。

田柾国很聪明，脑袋灵活，要学的东西几乎是一经点拨就能举一反三，除了英语。他英语成绩一向低得可怜，只是在以前，田柾国能靠其他科目硬生生把平均分拉起来，以英语五十分的成绩牢坐前五。

可现在要面对的是高考啊。田父见他这个成绩，不征求他的意见就为他找了位家教。据说是知名大学英语专业的学生，当过几次家教，颇有好评。

当田柾国见到了所谓的家教老师，发现并不是那么一回事。老师叫闵玧其，讲着一口大邱地方口音的英语，一点都没有英语专业学生该有的素养和技能。果不其然，上课也只是拿着一本词书让他背，美其名曰"打好基础是学好英语的第一步"。

闵玧其做事很出格，有纹身、骂脏话、看似乖巧的卫衣下是网洞背心，衣服上有烟味都是家常便饭。闵玧其丝毫不把田柾国当外人，等田柾国一关上房门就开始喊着"好热好热"然后开始脱衣服。流畅的肌肉线条田柾国都看惯了，简直是"理都不想理你"。只是有次无意间看到了闵玧其白皙手臂上的烟疤，那时候开始，好像视线在闵玧其身上停留得越来越久了。

闵玧其还敢偷拎来一罐啤酒在他的房间里喝，哪怕斜对门就是田父的的书房、哪怕对面坐着未成年的田柾国。有时候喝大了，双颊浮红的家教就会撑着脑袋直直盯着他，脸上还带着些淡笑，然后用他醉到不能再醉的酒嗓说着胡话。

"田…柾国!我真的…嘿…真的喜欢你——你看起来…很…嗝——很好吃……!"每到这时候，田柾国就会低着脑袋不去看他，大声读着单词，用此来压下那在耳旁萦绕着的醉酒嗓音。

今天，这招好像不管用了。那句话，一直一直在脑海里回荡着，挥之不去。

田父听到的只是自己儿子的朗朗书声。虽然有些疑惑为什么高三了还像小孩子的一样在读课文，但起码是在学习。田父把信任给了自己儿子，以及和他儿子共处一室的家教老师。公务很忙，没太多时间在家，相信老师会看好儿子的。

关门声过后，闵玧其不说话了，只是托着脑袋看着在读书的田柾国，然后俯下身子歪头追寻田柾国的视线。

无法避免的，两人对视了。接下来的一切都显得水到渠成。

闵玧其意味不明地笑了起来。

书被人用力丢在地上，和实木地板碰撞发出强烈声响。整个人被拽着背心领口站了起来，田柾国指节泛白，死死盯着被自己紧紧攥着那人。

然后嘴唇被同样的温热覆上，那是田柾国第一次和接吻，还是和同为男人的闵玧其。很不妙，田柾国感觉自己…很不妙。

——TBC——

主动权在闵玧其手上，毕竟你没法奢望一个高中还没毕业的孩子在性事上能有多老练。田柾国被闵玧其推倒在床上，床边的书桌被老师一脚踹开了。还好没有被踹倒，不然这响动估计会被邻居误会成入室抢劫什么的。

田柾国的身体因紧张而变得僵硬，四肢不知道往哪放，只懂得颤着手生硬地垂在身旁。更别说亲吻了，闵玧其伸舌探入田柾国唇间，发现这孩子微张着嘴，舌头像是沉睡着，在富有技巧的撩拨下都不为所动。

十足耐心的亲吻。无师自通般的，田柾国双手揽上闵玧其的脖子，试探着将舌头送入闵玧其口中。羊入虎口，舌头被人立马吸吮住，又由此展开一阵绵长而激烈的亲吻。

年轻人的精力总是很旺盛，也很急躁。闵玧其足够有耐心让他的学生、他的弟弟逐渐适应情欲的存在。不过他忘了，田柾国不是什么游走情场的老手。

一顿亲吻后早就七荤八素，下身传来的奇特感觉让田柾国整个人都很不舒服。很热，很难受，没学过压抑自己的田柾国直接将感受说了出来，伴随着他轻微的喘气声。

"好热…老师我好难受…"闵玧其睁开眼睛从接吻中脱离。他不喜欢接吻的时候睁开眼睛，多余的视觉会扰乱其他感官，阻碍到他感受唾液交换、唇齿交缠的过程。

他没和别人接吻过多少遍，吻是神圣的事，在他看来。炮友之间只配有肉欲之欢，而接吻，那是相爱的人才应该去干的事情。他没和别人接吻过多少遍，口交倒是家常便饭。用这种方式让双方都硬起来，然后解决生理需求。

但田柾国…是特殊的。闵玧其很清楚自己的感觉，从见到他这位学生的第一天起。所以他换下了常穿的西服，取下了金丝眼镜，穿着不拘一格甚至在田柾国面前脱得只剩贴身衣物。

变相的性骚扰。独自一人的时候，闵玧其也会诘问自己，问自己对着田柾国做这样龌蹉的事情到底有何居心。

他从未想过后果，无论好的坏的。但现在，喜欢的小家伙和他接吻，躺在了一张床上，算是好后果吧?

闵玧其睁眼，映入眼帘的首先是田柾国的眼睛。令人羡慕的大眼睛蒙上一层水雾，少年的脸颊上浮出不正常的淡红；用干净又带点委屈的声线、一脸无助地叫他"老师"。

妈的。光听这句就硬了。

"把衣服脱了，嗯？"闵玧其双手支在人身侧，温柔地指示着。田柾国点了点头，双手抓上衣物下摆，闵玧其俯身吻了吻他听话的学生酒后从床上起身。他要去拿他的包，准确来说应该是拿包里的套子和润滑剂。

田柾国坐起身来，将身上衣物脱得只剩内裤。脱得非常慢，以至于闵玧其都脱光了，还能站在床边看他好久。

"内裤为什么不脱？"又被压倒在床，田柾国的脸更红了，手暗搓搓地挪着，想挡在自己身前。闵玧其识破了，抓住手腕在两旁压着，低头看布料勾勒出来的、田柾国性器的形状。

"我……呜……"田柾国侧头，嘴里发出些听不清的音节。闵玧其伏在他胸膛笑了，学生太可爱有些受不了了，怎么办?

于是闵玧其含上田柾国的乳尖，另一侧用手照顾了会就沿着少年的腹肌线而下，撩起内裤边缘握上他的性器。一声倏然拔高的惊呼过后，就是脑袋上逐渐粗重的喘息，以及田柾国愈发急躁的扭动。

"老师…老师我，我好难受…"田柾国呜咽着，手搭上闵玧其的脑袋对他倾诉着自己的症状。莫名而来的难受感觉，在闵玧其握上他性器却不动的时候更加强烈，都快要把他吞噬了。田柾国双脚乱动着，不时蹭到闵玧其的腿。

挑了挑眉，在田柾国的注视下，闵玧其往下挪了挪身子，低头含住了少年的性器。尺寸可观的硬挺早就脱了可爱的粉色，闵玧其舔了舔就抬眼问田柾国道:

"你手淫过?"

"老师…"田柾国实在受不了这样的推拉，支起上身按着闵玧其脑袋就把性器挺送进那个微热的地方。听到满足的叹息，闵玧其压下自己翘起的嘴角，开始用灵巧的舌头细心招待。

"老师…要，要…呜!"闵玧其按压着田柾国的柱身根部，那是输精管，这样能暂时延缓一下田柾国的射精，好让他把嘴唇挪开。娴熟的套弄后，白浊的精液射出，田柾国躺在床上喘着粗气。

空气里弥漫着一股石楠花的味道。

"你成年了吗？闵玧其问。田柾国点了点头，"刚…刚过完十九岁生日""那我就继续咯?"闵玧其说完，伸手抄来放在床边的润滑剂和安全套。

田柾国不敢去看闵玧其是怎么把安全套套上性器的。他闭着眼睛，耳旁回绕的只有闵玧其操作那乳胶膜的响声。

然后一根手指毫无预警地闯进了他身体里。

"放轻松"闵玧其这么安慰着。要不是不想给田柾国对性爱这种事产生什么坏印象，他早就提枪上阵了。他早就忍不住了。

前戏要足够充分，才能保证承受方在性交中不会受伤。闵玧其都要炸开了，特别是在扩张的时候田柾国的哼声。

不过一切都是值得的，闵玧其在心里感叹。当他挺进那梦想中的紧致，田柾国抓紧了他的手臂、被他的动作撞击得在床单上晃动的时候，得来的少年深陷情欲的呻吟而不是难忍的痛呼，这就足够了。

"哈啊…哈…老，老师……"

"柾国，叫我玧其…柾国。"

"玧其…呜!玧其哥…"

他们这样的关系持续了将近一个学期。知道有一天田父推门而入，闻见儿子房间内那熟悉、未曾消散的石楠花味，看到他请来的家教老师和自己儿子躺同一张床上，赤裸的。

闵玧其被丑闻缠身，从此在釜山消声匿迹。田柾国被田父送进了学校寝室，由学校管理。

他身上的烟味，是黑冰。田柾国在厕所里点了根烟，恍惚间又回到他们初见的那个秋日。

情理之中，意料之外，田柾国高考落榜了。第一次和父母争吵，第一次违背父母意愿，他没有选择复读，而是选择了艺高，一所位于大邱的、遥远的艺高。

其实他并没有考得很差，除了英语，别的都已经赶上一大半一直学着文化的文化生。他只是，志愿填错了而已，他填了檀国大学的英语专业。他本来也可以上的，只是英语…短板得太厉害了。

"我是檀国大学的。"闵玧其这么和他说。

——END——


End file.
